The Last Good Month
by SilentNinja
Summary: One month prior to the Summer Siege of Osaka, Yukimura and Chacha spend a brief moment together talking about the late Taiko's wishes and how far they come throught the chaos. This one shot celebrates 400 years of the Siege of Osaka.


Disclaimer: I don't own them and if I did, I would have made Koei add Chacha earlier in the Samurai Warriors series and tone down the heavy Ieyasu "Chosen One" Tokugawa/Eastern Army propaganda that's been a grand influence in every samurai movie, drama, etc.

A/N: Please don't be surprise of the coupling here. I know about the relationship between Yukimura and Akihime. Although, had things been different during the Sengoku period, Chacha wouldn't have ended up in the same fate as her mother and father if it weren't for Hideyoshi's unhealthy advances on her and the whole Toyotomi succession crisis. At least, I can honor Hideyoshi's relationship with her. If you're looking for Yukimura x Kunoichi, there's little here, sorry… I enjoy what I writing here, but there will be some editing soon.

The Last Good Month

* * *

One month before the Summer Siege of Osaka Castle, the remaining Toyotomi loyalist, frustrated by the despicable false peace from Ieyasu started having doubts on Hideyori's leadership. And only Chacha who's known as Lady Yodo after becoming a mother, was to blame for falling into such a political trap. Katagiri Katsumoto was branded as a traitor for his secret meetings with Ieyasu, they lost some loyal retainers and the Japanese Christians were in a bind.

"I worried for nothing! The cannon threat was to discourage me for getting my son to oppose the Tokugawa. We were winning Yukimura and it's my fault for letting that raccoon drain the moat, our only defensive advantage over them!" Chacha's outrage over the 'peace' treaty made her hysterical. Her son approves of the treaty and she tried her hardest to get him to change his mind.

"Lady Yodo, I will come up with a strategy that will make up for losing the moat. The cannons can be stopped if I send my ninjas to destroy them. Without the cannons, we'll raid their supplies which will essentially demoralize Tokugawa. He brought a large army against us, so there are a lot of supplies they had stored around their camps," Yukimura said.

"But the retainers here are losing faith in us…how could I make up for that?" Chacha paced back and forth in their private room analyzing the grave situation to the treaty and losing the moat.

"That's their problem, had the traitors not sided with Ieyasu at Sekigahara, then this battle would never have exist. I was aware of the morale on our side akin to the Tokugawa army outside. However, Morichika and Matabe are loyal and so is Teruzumi. You shouldn't worry about the retainers, so I deal with that. Right now, Chacha, please have faith in the strength and intrigue of the Sanada," Yukimura kneed next to her and bowed. His assurance does make her feel alittle better after a political blunder.

"Nobushige….can we really win? This is just like what happened to mother and father years ago. Maybe I shouldn't have done anything and just live my life freely. However, bearing Hideyori was the reason why I'm trying to keep Toyotomi alive. This peace, our land where people can be happy…" Chacha made a deep sigh and glance at her mother's tanto that was passed to her from her father.

Yukimura looked at her knife and notice the Azai emblem. Like the Asakura's, but with a different color, he wanted to know what the crest means, "Lady Yodo?"

"You can always call me Chacha, Yukimura. Speak freely, I trust you over Katagiri now," Chacha smiled.

"I want to ask you about the Azai crest. What does it mean?" Yukimura asked the question to her.

She scrolls her eyes at the crest on her mother's tanto and chuckled, "These are three water flowers the same as the ones of Asakura crest. It reveals Omi's spring and purity. There's no warrior meaning, but it's bonding with the Asakura crest shows why my father values that alliance over the Oda."

"No warrior meaning, not like my clan's six coin pattern. It's a Buddhist meaning to pay a toll on the river near my home. The six paths of the afterlife before the warrior prepares to fight strength and wisdom of the Sanada," Yukimura explained his own family crest.

"So you are not worrying about dying…" Chacha frowned.

"No," Yukimura continues looking at the Azai crest thinking up a warrior meaning to it.

"Even thought, my son is starting to believe in paradise, Yukimura believes in the afterlife. What do I believe?" Chacha thought. His stoic quietness, his strong empathizing as a warrior reminds him a lot like her father.

"Azai and Asakura's bonding is immeasurable, not like the Takeda and Sanada. No, we were once enemies to the Takeda," Yukimura thought. He finds no error on Azai's judgment to oppose Nobunaga for the sake of their bonding with Asakura.

"Nobushige, that time at the Taiko's unification party, did you remember when all the daimyo came to celebrate the peace we've tried to establish in Japan?" Chacha retrieved her keepsake from Yukimura as she awaits his answer.

"Yes, we were at the garden celebrating with tea and singing praise. Mitsunari, Yoshitsugu, Sakon, Yukinaga, and Hiroie they were still alive back then. Including Masamune, my brother, Ina, my father, Kanetsugu, everyone was there. Everyone was happy," images of the celebration flashed in his mind. He enjoyed talking with his brother and sister in law. Kunoichi was arguing with Kai over him.

"Nene was also there. The thought of mentioning her name still pains me right now," Chacha and Yukimura walked out of their private room to go outside the castle.

Nene and Chacha weren't in good terms since she became Hideyoshi's concubine. Despite Nene being barren, Chacha was able to secure a heir. The incident at the unification party between Nene and her was about what Chacha would do if something happens to Hideoyoshi and she's alone protecting Hideyori when the worst situation occurs for the state of the Toyotomi.

"It's not your fault that she left you alone. It was her choice. She rather live the normal life she desired than continue to carry out the duties of the clan," Yukimura looked at her seeing she's frowning ghostly over Nene's departure.

"She wanted children. She truly loved that monkey and yet he still lust over my mother and now I have his son nobody wants to acknowledge as the next Taiko. Nene hates me and hates my mother because we're too beautiful and that Monkey never got over it," Chacha said.

"Hahaha and here I have a peasant who had no idea she'll become a samurai's wife. Although, Aki visited me while I was training at the mountain near here, I polite told her she's free to live on her own or with my brother," Yukimura send most of his servants and concubines away so he'll prepare to fight the most impossible siege battle in history.

"It must've been great of her being your wife. Lucky woman…" Chacha sighed.

"It was hard on her, my lady," Yukimura gave an honest look at the Tea Princess.

"Huh?" Chacha didn't expect that.

"She didn't know anything about what's going on and I've been helping her understand what we, the Sanada do, what our policy stands. I don't know why Yoshitsugu bothered to make her fostered into the Otani family in order to strength my ties with Hideyoshi," Yukimura explained.

"Then is she against you opposing Tokugawa?"Chacha blinked.

"She's…she just wanted to live a normal life with me. No wars, no having to die in battle by the code of Rukomonsen. Taking care of the farmers too at the village," Yukimura frowned.

"She cares about the people. She's a virteous woman, Yukimura. I think it's a crime of me to have you serve and aid my son," Chacha then thought, "My struggles is forcing Nobushige to fight Ieyasu. If he died in battle, everything my fault. I should never have pitied the Monkey into giving him a heir…"

"What I choose to serve Hideyori has nothing to do with Aki. It's my choice, not her's. I allowed her to live normally without involving in wars with me. Now I'm a single father, Lady Yodo," Yukimura said with a serious look of devotion to save the Toyotomi with nothing to hold him back from a life of peasantry.

"He's too chivalrous to be gone from this world…why haven't I stopped Hideyori from agreeing that false peace treaty?" Chacha thought. Suddenly, a retainer came to interrupt the two talking.

"Sir Yukimura, you have a messenger outside the castle walls! He wants to talk with you!" the samurai reported.

"Is it Tokugawa?" Yukimura asked.

"No, it's from Date! Sir Masamune wants to talk with you outside," the soldier confirmed.

Chacha quickly react to the name of the One Eyed Dragon of Oshu, "What does he want with you?"

"You need not to worry about Date. He won't persuade me or any of us to surrender. I'm heading out there to meet him," Yukimura said.

"If Masamune's here, then Mego must be there too," Chacha thought.

Outside Osaka Castle…

Date Masamune once was a ruthless daimyo who sought to change japan from the old ways. He had broken the old Date system of arranged marriages, he got into a fight with his mother over succession due to being One Eyed and it doesn't stop him from being the most talented of the Date family far surpassing his grandfather Harumane and father Terumune.

"He won't make up his mind," Naoe Kanetsugu, was a valuable supporter to Kagekatsu and had the Usuegi remain active during the Tokugawa Shogunate. He and Masamune don't get along, but this war brought them together over one man.

"He must, he has no justification into starting a war against Ieyasu! The Former Shogun let him live for a reason! And besides, this land is already exhausted by the constant conflict for almost 200 years since the Onin War!" Masamune urged.

"But Lady Yodo is responsible for this uprising to get Hideyori back in power! Yukimura was just made a tool to her arsenal to fight," Kanetsugu protested. He had been a mutal acquaintance to Yukimura when Yukimura was a hostage to the Uesugi, but not to the level of his long time friendship with Kagekatsu.

"She may be responsible, but Yukimura empowering that army, killing government soldiers," Masamune crossed his arms and await Yukimura's coming.

"Ha…'government' soldiers. Those used to be the soldiers of the former regent need I remain you, Sir Masamune," Kanetsugu glared at his scornful rival.

"….." Masamune continue waiting patiently for the leader of the Toyotomi resistance.

The figure in red samurai armor approaches the two outside the gates of Osaka Castle. His face shows extreme hostility towards anyone from the Eastern Army now that Ieyasu has founded the Shogunate within the Toyotomi's regency.

"I see…Kanetsugu's here as well," Yukimura shot a stoic stare at his old friend.

"Sir Yukimura, you know why we're here right now?" Kanetsugu remember those days during the unification party years ago. They enjoy talking with Keiji and playing Shogu.

"I'm not changing my mind, Kanetsugu and you…" Yukimura's fierce eyes stares at Masamune.

Masamune doesn't waver the threaten look of Yukimura. He believed to be tougher than Yukimura and this war will judge which of the two are tougher.

"…go back to the raccoon and tell him, my lord and the lady will not surrender even with the state of the castle is right now, we will continue to fight for Hideyori's regency," Yukimura bluntly stated to Masamune.

"Worthless…I don't understand why you'd join an uprise against impossible odds. There's Ieyasu's granddaughter inside, Yukimura! Do you understand whom you're endangering?" Masamune glared at Yukimura.

"That's the raccoon's problem. My concern is only with Lord Hideyori and Lady Yodo," Yukimura turns back and prepare to leave his rival and his old friend.

"Then how about you give us Princess Sen? I came here as an envoy to return his granddaughter," Masamune gave Yukimura the letter presented by Ieyasu and the latter takes it to his hand.

"I will bring this to Lord Hideyori," Yukimura turns away and returns to the castle.

"Your brother…" Kanetsugu speaking the name of Yukimura's brother who is now the head of the Sanada clan.

"What about Nobuyuki?" Yukimura turns back to his old friend.

"He told me to tell you that he'll be watching over your family," Kanetsugu told Yukimura of Nobuyuki's last words.

Yukimura was not at all worried about what will happen to his family after involving himself in Toyotomi clan uprising. That last moment with Aki, he had broken off his relationship with her in care of the rest of his kin and his father's grave.

Yukimura nodded and left the two at the castle gates. Kanetsugu could hear Masamune scoffing at Yukimura's response.

"He's lucky; the current Shogun hates him and would have ordered his family executed if not for Lord Ieyasu," Masamune said in a grumpy tone.

"I think he left his family behind, so he's not worried about what will happen to them. They don't have anything to do with him anymore," Kanestsugu turns away and walk past Masamune to return to his camp.

"He does know he's going to die anyway if he continues opposing us…" Masamune sighed. "Now I understand why Ieyasu sees him as his greatest threat."

When Yukimura returns inside, Chacha is waiting with Kai who was also the late Taiko's concubine after the Hojo's demise. These women, it was very difficult for them after Sekigahara leaving this house completely vulnerable and with no one to aid them over Hideyori's regency.

"How is Kanetsugu?" Kai asked.

"He's been well, Lady Narita. Ieyasu has sent us a letter to your son, Chacha," Yukimura gave the letter to Lady Yodo and she retrieves it.

"More demands?" Chacha stare at the letter uninterested.

"He wants us to return his granddaughter," Yukimura explained.

"I can arrange it, but Sen been getting close with Hideyori, since the engagement years ago. I never approve of the marriage the first place because she's my sister's daughter," Chacha nodded.

"One way to look at it, it's Ieyasu's desperation to keep Toyotomi clan relevant during his regime. It's been an old trend for years during the chaos," Yukimura said.

"And now I despise it, Nobushige," Chacha then gave the letter to Kai for her to send it to Hideyori.

"I'll go meet Lord Hideyori. By the way, Yukimura, your kunoichi been acting off when I last met with her for a chat," Kai grinned.

"…." Yukimura last urged with his female ninja to be dismissed from her duty 'protecting' him.

"This is a sad time for me also. The Toyotomi had become my family after Odawara felt in the last century. It took some time for me to get used to that perverted monkey's ideals and now I feel like Ieyasu is taking it away. It doesn't help that I'm starting see Ieyasu becoming worst than the monkey," Kai put a sad smile on Chacha and she exchange with a complement.

"Kai, everyone feels the same way. Women like us go through this notion because of the old feudal system we're trying to change. My mother had gone through the worst. A successful marriage arrangement turned political disaster because of my father's torn beliefs over a clan tradition. Now, I'm forced to help the son I don't even want, but did to save the peace Hideyoshi worked with all the guilty and hatred he took with him to his grave. My, isn't that such a tragedy being born a traitor's daughter and the niece of Oda Nobunaga? " Chacha place her hands on Kai's shoulders as the two been growing a bond between them during Hideyori's growth, they share the motherly duties during those hardships after Sekigahara.

"Thank you, Chacha," Kai turned away and went to give the letter to Hideyori.

After Kai left, Yukimura and Chacha resume their discussion together alone, "When I became the Taiko's concubine, I wasn't very attached with Nene and the rest of the harem, but with Kai after Sekigahara, I can see she shares the same feelings as I on our difficult lives."

"So are these retainers. I may not have been a core contributor to Hideyoshi, but I come to understand why he did it," images of his first meeting with Hideyoshi flashed.

"He did it for all of us and Mitsunari…" Chacha's tears shred mentioning Mitsunari.

"I know, I'm with you now. You don't have to take this burden alone anymore, my lady," Yukimura knowing this will be his last moments in life with Lady Yodo, give all his love to her. He'll serve Lord Hideyori to the death for Mitsunari and Hideyoshi.

"Lady Yodo!" A rough man's voice shouted that disrupted Yukimura's and Chacha's privatey.

"It's those idiots…sigh. I always see Masanori and Kiyomasa as just a bunch of thugs even in the Korean invasion," Chacha glared at the approaching duo coming fully prepared for the battle next month.

"We're thankful to be able to fight for the young lord to the end. What we've done at Sekigahara, Ieyasu used our hatred for Mitsunari to tear the Toyotomi apart," Kato Kiyomasa had served Hideyoshi in the beginning of his raise along with Fukushima Masanori.

"Y-yeah, you have to forgive us. You too, Yukimura, I always thought you were just a nobody," Masanori's face was filled with shame and embarrassment as he bowed generously to Yukimura and Chacha.

"From now on, I expect you two to perform your duties to the fullest. Make this as your punishment for betraying the Taiko," Chacha firmly told them.

"We will, Lady Yodo," Kiyomasa bowed.

"Kiyomasa, about the young lord's meeting with Ieyasu, why?" Yukimura demanded an answer to Kato over Hideyori's first meeting with Ieyasu at Kyoto.

"Let's just say that, I'm no hero, but a thug. Ieyasu gave me profit, but I betrayed the late Taiko's wishes. I did it to forgive the young lord, to forgive everyone who fought for Taiko's legacy. Seeing the young lord come to age made me realize how much of a terrible person I've become," Kiyomasa turned to the inner keep where Hideyori's inside.

"So now you wished to die for Hideyori to pay for your own treachery. Masanori, you have caused a bad reputation as a governor to the Tokugawa, so you are on the same mind as Kiyomasa," Yukimura came closer to Kiyomasa's face.

"…." Kiyomasa wouldn't dare to make a glaring contest against the hero who repelled Ieyasu forces last winter. This guy deserves a lot of respect.

"I hope the two of you die well in battle. As of now, I'm your commander and you two must obey my orders for the young lord," Yukimura crossed his arms and the two idiots stood up and went to their posts.

When Kiyomasa and Masanori left, Chacha reveals her frustration with those two, "When Hideyoshi was still alive, I never understand what he sees in those two. They used to fight against Katsuie and my mother."

"They were one of his best warriors in terms of fighting skills," Yukimura said.

"No wonder they lack any noble qualities," Chacha scoffed.

"Not everyone can be dignify and honorable, Chacha," Yukimura said with a soft smile.

"I know…still, those two were suppose to be Hideyoshi's strongest samurai," Chacha said.

"I guess I'll be going to make arrangements for our strategies against Tokugawa. Chacha, your son's presence is the most important part of the strategy in case we have the upperhand," Yukimura putting her son in place of commanding made Chacha worried of Hideyori's well being.

"I don't want Hideyori to leave my side, but his importance raises the morale of our forces, right?" Chacha frowned.

"Right, he is going to lead this country just as the late Taiko wished it. If that part of the plan won't intiate, then I'll have to go my way of commanding the entire Toyotomi army," Yukimura said.

"…..is there any other way on winning this war?" Chacha asked.

"Win or die, I do not wish to endanger Hideyori, but he is too important not to be in the battlefield. Once I set the path to victory, he must charge into the battle to seize the glory. My son Daisuke will remain with Hideyori at all times," Yukimura gave her an honest answer while not telling her his last gamble.

"We're all going to die anyway, but I can't allow Hideyori to die needlessly because all this been my doing. I wanted to get my son back into power; I wanted to take back the peace the Toyotomi struggled to stabilize for nearly a decade. The world will judge me as a selfish mother who ledger for wants and needs, but I believe I'm in the right. If there's anything I'm guilty of, it's allowing that Monkey's lust to ruin my freedom to live the way I wanted for mother…" Chacha thought.

"Lady Yodo, I leave my son into your care. He must not leave Hideyori and you must tell the young lord of my plan, understand?" Yukimura felt that he shouldn't have brought his son into the conflict, but Daisuke's obligation to fight for the soul and warrior spirit of the Sanada clan made him participate on his first and unfortunately his last battle.

"Yes, I understand," Chacha couldn't argue with him on her son's role in this plan. Yukimura had done so much in half a year and she hasn't given him a proper reward for his merit along with the rest of the retainers.

Once he left, she glances at his crest thinking he's already paying tribute to the ancestral river. Agony her anxiety to end the chaos in this final battle, she don't want him to die. She doesn't want any more people she care about to die in a political strife between Toyotomi and Tokugawa all for that Old Raccoon's lie.

"Will I ever see him again? Will I ever be free of my cursed duty as a Toyotomi and as a victim of the chaos?" Chacha couldn't forgive herself if he died. What would history say about her when Japan's finest samurai die in a battle for the fate of a dying house; a mad woman thirst for power by using her son as a political tool? A mad woman who wants to ruin the Taiko's hard work towards peace because she hates him for the deaths of her mother and father? Azai Chacha, also known as Lady Yodo, was another woman too beautiful who became a political victim.

It was Yukimura and Chacha's last good month.


End file.
